


Demons

by DetectiveI



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveI/pseuds/DetectiveI
Summary: Just a “song” about having “demons”.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a song a wrote awhile back about having demons and about a bad relationship. Leave something about what you think.

I have been thinking about this.

I don’t even know who i am.

I don’t even know why i tried.

I never knew i could be so blind.

I don’t wanna wake up anymore.

I keep telling myself it’ll get better.

 

I’ve never been so afraid.

I think I’m loosing my mind.

I keep fighting these demons in the dark.

I just wish it would all go away.

i can’t keep pretending anymore.

I just want this nightmare to end.

 

I feel like i’ve been dragged down to hell.

It’s all different behind closed doors.

How do you mend a broken heart?

Give me a reason why i should keep going on.

I just need someone to fix me.

 

I’ve never been so afraid.

I think i’m loosing my mind.

I keep fighting my demons in the dark.

I just wish it would all go away.

I can’t keep pretending anymore.

I just want this nightmare to end.

 

Why say you love me if you don’t think mean it?

I’m done being treated like a machine.

I trusted you and you broke me.

Did you even care?

You can’t blame me for all your mistakes.

 

I’ve never been so afraid.

I think i’m loosing my mind.

I keep fighting my demons in the dark.

I just wish it would all go away.

I can’t keep pretending anymore.

I just want this nightmare to end.

 

Can’t you see me hurting?

I thought you were the one.

I done everything i can and look where i am.

My memories are haunting me.

 

I’ve never been so afraid.

I think i’m loosing my mind.

I keep fighting my demons in the dark.

I just wish it would all go away.

I can’t keep pretending anymore.

I just want this nightmare to end.


End file.
